


Ancient History

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The child is father of the man. --William Wordsworth [08/21/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient History

## Ancient History

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Do I really have to say it? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

* * *

At first glance there is nothing -unusual- about their positions. Two friends spread out on a couch, and how else could they arrange themselves, even with one of them a Luthor--especially with one of them a Luthor? It wasn't until you noticed they'd forsaken the larger sofa that you took a closer look. Then you noticed the relaxed fit where their bodies touched. You possibly even noticed that one of Lex's hands rests against the young boy's thigh. What really catches your attention, however, is how relaxed Lex really is. You know very well that he sleeps alone. You know every one that he has slept with in the past, perhaps even better then Lex himself remembers. You've kept up with all of them. Aside from Victoria, there haven't been many lately and now you begin to wonder if you've been played. 

For a moment you are tempted to touch him. To be a father and drop a blanket over your son. Before you can stop yourself one hand reaches out to trace the curve of that smooth, delicate skull, and everything is lost. Alexander wakes up, startling the boy as well. They pull apart quickly, and reposition themselves more appropriately. Lex is quickly awake, seemingly not surprised to find you there, even though you should be in Amsterdam. At the boy's cry of startled awareness of your presence, his eyes glance over at the boy and you are jolted and delighted to see his gaze soften. It doesn't show on your face, but you cringe as they harden again when looking at you. 

The mood, you can clearly see, is not meant to include your interference. 

You sigh as you leave the room. You lost your son the day of the meteorites. 


End file.
